Chrome Magna: Summer Beach Camp/Story
__TOC__ Prologue The Chrome Magna Wizard School. This academy is known for its elite students who come from far and wide to learn the ways of the mystic forces. Its reputation is unknown to none in the land and Student Council president Linka is an upstanding example of a student at their peak. Today she is with Headmaster Dunkell in his office discussing of a transfer student who wishes to join the student council. "She has great potential but it seems it hasn't been noticed yet." "...so I want the student council to look after her to see her powers." "Understood. I will have her take on small tasks until a role has been decided.." "By the way, how has Wolff been now that he is on a 1 year sabbatical leave for rest? He must be popular with the ladies with all this free time." "I...I wouldn't know a thing of that. If you'll excuse me." With this, Linka leaves the office. Her sudden departure piques Dunkell's interest. "I guess she's not sure how to feel about the whole thing yet." Dunkell takes out a sheet of letter paper from his desk and begins to write an invitation to Chrome Magna's seaside school. "If we're going to have a proper training for these students, I shall need the help of an old friend. Time to summon the wizard and the black cat!" Linka "Are we really supposed to find it in this mess?" Wolff lets out a sigh. In the Chrome Magna Wizard School's Resource Room, Linka and Wolff are on a mission for Professor Salome to find the Phoenix Down, which they are to use in Ignima class. The room is a total mess after the entire building was sent flying. Mountains of books, jars and other goods line the floor. "Well it used to be clean. I guess people just don't come here much," says Linka trying to look at the positive side. "I think the Down should be under this pile." As Wolff finishes his sentence, Linka decisively starts to look through the pile when Wolff grabs her arm. "I'll check this pile. There could be some dangerous stuff in here. You go check that area." Wolff's brash kindness takes Linka aback and she feels her heart start to race. Linka stands there watching Wolff work as her mind races about the days that she first met Wolff and how he always seemed unhappy. This made him unapproachable, but over time Linka spent more time with him and learned about his kinder side. She learned about how organized he is, his perfect handwriting, his… "Hey, isn't this it? I found it!" Linka's daydream train was quickly derailed. "Sorry! I was just thinking about some things and got lost in thought!" "Okay. Don't worry about it." Having found their prize, the two start to walk out of the Resource Room when Wolff speaks again. "Itsuki said that he'll make the pamphlet for the seaside school trip." "Oh. Okay." The trip. Even though the student council had never done an overnighter, suddenly this 4 day and 3 night summer beach camp was coming up. And it would be a perfect chance to learn more about Wolff. Noah "Akira!!" Akira was alone in the classroom getting prepared to go home when a girl approached him calling his name. "Oh, it's the new girl." "My name is Noah! You'd better remember that! Anyway, I've got a favor to ask of you. You're close with the student council, right?" "Yeah. My brother is vice president and I know most of the members. Why?" "Introduce me, I want in!" "You? What's with the sudden interest in student council?" "You remember last week when those demons got released at the school festival?" It was true. Just last week at the school festival someone dropped a jar containing demon larvae which got loose and caused trouble. "I watched the student council fight back the demons and was so impressed with their work! That's what I want to do!!" "Well, if I'm going to introduce you then you'll need one important thing: a pose!" Noah throws her fingers up in a peace sign and stretches out her arm as if celebrating. "Not bad, I guess. But stick your leg out more like this. Now throw your head to the side, like this." As the two students practice their victory poses, they are blissfully unaware of the students walking by and giggling at them. Wolff Chrome Magna School Grounds. Wolff is surrounded by a group of rough looking kids, yet it is actually they who are in trouble. Wolff is scolding them for playing in the gardens. After the "Who is the Strongest" competition at the New Years Party, the rough kids had accepted Wolff as their leader. After they leave, Itsuki approaches. "You have a gang of students now?" "Nothing like that. They just wanted to me to be leader after the competition." "Knowing your strength I'm guessing?" "Yea. Even though I lost in the end." Freki, Wolff’s wolf, approaches and he quietly pets him on the head. Although Wolff was victorious at the "Who is the Strongest" competition, he had lost to Emilia who had jumped into at the Finals. "Well it is hard to accept a small girl to be the leader." "Yea. And Emilia is so cute. Why is she so cute..." "What did you say Wolff?" "She reminds me of... Freki when he as a cub! With the shiny small round eyes! And being so small and energetic!" "You and your animals..." Itsuki smiles as Wolff talks happily about the animals. "Speaking of Emilia, I heard she'll be at the school beach camp." "Oh really? I was worried George and Akira would man the place up too much, but at least Emilia will keep George quiet." "Nothing can keep George quiet..." "True" Wolff felt somewhat peace as he talked to Itsuki. Having only animals as a companion, never in his life did he think that a day would some that he would have so close friends. Truth be told, Wolff is more excited about the beach camp than he lets on. He looked forward to his first ever camp with a team. (I can't thank Shirley enough for inviting me to the Student Council...) Nicola "What's this all about??" At the Chrome Magna dorms, Nicola is in her room having a heated discussion. On the table in front of her is a small figure, like a projected image. This is a type of magic that she uses to communicate with friends and family. "What's all what about?" "I'M TALKING ABOUT THIS!" Nicola holds up a colorfully designed swimsuit. "Oh, that? That's a totally cool suit that is in with this year's fashion! Plus, I used a spell on it that will adjust your body temperature to a constant comfortable level! It was designed by your sister, the total genius! It's my best one yet!" "That's great, but why send it to me??" "Umm...You're going to that summer beach camp, yeah? Summer, beach, swimsuit...DUH!" "I'm not going there to play! It's for study!" "Yeah, I'm sure. Anyways, I gotta go for now, but I wanna hear your thoughts on the swimsuit! Have a great trip! Aloha!" "Wait! I'm not going to wear this swim...." Her sister had hung up before hearing what Nicola had to say. Taking a second to calm down, she looks at the swimsuit and contemplates. Well, maybe it's not that bad of an idea. Her sister did ask for feedback and that would help her design better clothes for her shop. Plus...maybe he would take notice? What would he think? With swimsuit in hand, a contemplative battle wages on in Nicola' head. Shirley "Hi Shirley" It was after school that the small figure suddenly appeared at the door of the Student Council. Shirley looked over to the unexpected visitor. Emilia was a student at the Sister School of Chrome Magna. Since she became the champion of the "Who is the Strongest" contest, she often visited Chrome Magna for inspection. "Oh Hi Emilia. Here to see your brother?" "No no. Today I'm here to register for the Summer Beach Camp." "You're coming along?" "Yes. So I wanted to say hi to the Student Council... but everyone's out?" "Pretty much. I'm here to look after the place." "Fair enough. By the way... what are you making?" Emilia pointed at the invention that Shirley is working on. Looks like a metal rod with small pieces strapped onto it. "It's a fishing rod!" "You're going to fish with that?" "It uses the power of lightning! So it reels the fish in automatically!" "Wow!" "And after you've reeled the fish in, you can give him a electric shock with this button!" "Electric shock?! Is that feature necessary?!" "A girl has to protect herself!" "Hmm... You're inventions are so wonderful. I can't believe you're one year younger than me." "I promised my grandfather I would become a great inventor..." Since her grandfather was also an inventor, Shirley has always been interested in how things work and also building new inventions to suit her needs. "He was a great inventor... Sadly he hasn't invented anything recently since his vision got worse." For a moment Shirley sat looking at the fishing rod. Remembering the days she spent with her grandfather. ... "Hey! I have a great idea!!" "What is it all of a sudden?" "Why don't I make the electric shock pass through the fishing line itself!? Then you can shock things in the distance and THEN reel it in!!" "Sh...Shirley it's sounds like you're making a weapon rather than a fishing tool!" Shirley's inventions always went out of hand.... Richard Richard’s father was a great king of the penguins who decided after many long years that he would obey the humans. This angered many in his kingdom who doubted his pride. "I must put the safety of my people before my pride!" He would tell them. But there were penguins who were not happy with this new decree. Penguinius was a powerful penguin hero who stood up against the king. "We must fight! We are powerful and must show the world that we will not be ruled!" Many followed Penguinius and his revolution quickly grew in size. After a long battle, Penguinius defeated the king in battle and was crowned as the new ruler. Richard, still reeling from his father’s death, approached Penguinius. He stood before him enraged, but unable to speak. "Why are you here?" Asked Penguinius. "I shall tell you why you are here. You want to avenge your father, yet you disagree with his way of ruling. You are confused. Be gone with you!!" With this, Richard was banished from the kingdom. Richard left the sea and ventured out into the world, currently working at an inn. He hopes to one day be strong enough to once again stand before Penguinius. Tsukikage Tsukikage was a powerful warrior known as the "Undefeatable Valor" who knew only war and how to win battles. But he soon came to wonder "What good is all this power? War and battles will not cease and lives are still lost." Without gaining answers, he went to forward ti his next battlefield where he battled another skilled swordsman. But their powerful magic caused a small landslide as the two fell into the darkness below.... When he gained consciousness, he found himself resting in bed. "Where am I..." "At an Inn" Tsukikage turned to see a strange lady looking at him. "You would not wake so I brought you here. This is my inn. The hot springs is ready if you would like to rest yourself. Still confused about the situation, Tsukikage entered the hot springs as he was advised. There in the fog of the springs was another inn guest... the warrior from the woods. "Relax yourself, we are not here to battle," spoke the warrior. "...Yes, you are correct." Tsukikage relaxed himself and slipped into the bath. "What do you think of all this war?" asked the warrior. "It is a tragedy. Yet, I can see no way that it will end." "I agree. It is all that I know, so with no war I do not know what I would do..." "You will never 'know' if you do not 'search' for a meaning. You may find something new if you looked around." "Are you...?" When Tsukikage turned around he was surprised to see that the warrior had vanished, and in his place remained a small battered sword in the water. Remembering the words of the warrior, he left the hot springs where he was one again encountered by the inn keeper. "About the bill..." "Sorry I have lost all my money and... " "Ah, then you can help work here. I have a group of guests coming to stay soon, and I can use a man like you." "...Was this planned all along?" "I don't know what you are talking about." Tsukikage chuckled to the inn keeper. "Very well. I shall experience this inn work to get a bigger picture of this world." Tomoe "I'm planning to commence a Summer Beach Camp." Tomoe was sitting in her inn listening to Dunkell speak. "3 days and 4 nights, I'd like to rent out the whole inn during that time," he says. "That's fine with me. But what do you do at this 'Summer Beach Camp' you speak of?" "Normally you would study. But..." "I want them to train, to become stronger. And give them tests to overcome!" "Oh my." "Perhaps they could meet the 'Inkeeper from Hell?'" Tomoe giggled at this name. "I wish you had forgotten that nickname." Beyond being the innkeeper, Tomoe is also the leader of a hidden village. There were rumors in the area about an inn that would appear to battle weary soldiers. A beautiful innkeeper would greet them, but when they drank of the inn's refreshments, the world around them would darken and blood would flow from the walls and voices would speak as if ghosts. This was all of course a prank played by the villagers to intimidate the soldiers. Yet one day a man visited the inn who was not frightened by the pranks. He said that the inn was quite nice and had a wonderful hot springs and if the owners truly wanted to, they could run a proper establishment. It was as if he had seen right through the pranks. This caused Tomoe and the villagers to reconsider their business model and they decided to run an inn open to all guests. "So Tomoe, I can trust you with my students?" Dunkell's voice snapped her awake. "Yes, I'll show them my best 'hospitality'." Dunkell At the inn, Dunkell hands the scripts to the 3 sitting before him. "If you have any questions then feel free to ask me." "Well then..." First on the cast list is Richard, the prideful penguin prince. "Isn't this 'test' that I do a bit harsh? Like the fact that I suddenly attack them while I'm guiding them to the inn." As a royal prince, Richard hesitated about the lines. "I want you to teach them to trust their companions, no matter how dastard their foes are." "Hmm. Ok then, I'll work on my lines. But these lines do seem evil..." Next, Tsukikage raises his hand with a question. "I'm not sure about Ghost Tours... and I'm not an instructor, but is this really how we test a student's courage?" Dunkell answers calmly, "In a way it is. We want them to feel a very real and instinctive fear. We must push them to their limits." "I see. Then I'll do my part." Tsukikage closes his eyes to meditate. "Tomoe, any questions?" Dunkell asks. "None at all. In fact, I'm quite looking forward to these guests…" she replies with a devilish smile. "They're young, please go easy on them." Dunkell turns towards the door. "If there are no further questions, I'll leave you to your lines. Good luck to all of you!" With this, Dunkell disappears into the darkness of the night. "Well now." Tomoe turns back to Richard. "I think we have a lot of training to do." "Training? You think we are not strong enough to..." "That's not what I'm getting at." Tomoe cuts off Tsukikage. "You need training to get more into character." "....hmm" "So chop chop!! Pick up your scripts!" "We're starting now!?" --Later that night "Welcome to the inn- I hope you rest well in hell..." "There!! More effort!! More Evil!!" "I hope you rest well... IN HELL!!!" "That's better! Now Tsukikage!" "I am Tsukikage, A lone warrior hired to test your courage." "Now you're just explaining things. Be more deep and mysterious." "A, a loone warrioroor...." "Now you're just being a ghost. Again!" The training continued non-stop for 3 days. Epilogue "And so that's how the camp kinda went." In the headmaster's office, a battered and bruised Dunkell sat before Salome. "I can't believe what a fool you are," says Salome without raising a brow. "Haha, I can see how the method may have seemed extreme, but they students have grown so much closer. Plus, our friends from another dimension enjoyed themselves." "The black cat and the wizard? I sure would like to meet them. Magic from a different dimension sounds intriguing." Salome's tone suddenly changes. "Did you achieve what you wanted to this time?" Dunkell is pleased with himself. "Oh, they all became much stronger! Noah is a wonderful brave new member, and I think that everyone has found their personal motivations and reignited their flames of inspiration. Student council is strong once again." Salome realizes something. "Headmaster. Are you doing this because the "Mysterious Wizard" is trying to get a hold of them?" "Exactly. There seems to be odd things occurring and they all seem to be targeting the Student Council. These events do not seem to affect the other students and staff which worries me even more." "Why is the council being targeted..." "I do not know myself. But we can't just sit back and watch." "Maybe it's time...." Dunkell has one last request. "Salome. Contact 'The Order' for me." Salome is shocked at this request. "'The Order'? Headmaster, you couldn't possibly..." "I am." Dunkell turns towards the window. "I, the headmaster of Chrome Magna Wizard School request their cooperation!" Note: Other Spirits Unlisted spirits that are related to the story. All of them can be found in Chrome Magna Wizard Cup. *Akira Musgrave (One Man Stall) *Arsia (Visiting the Festival) (Not mentioned here) *George & Emilia (Fun at the Festival) *Itsuki Musgrave (Elegant Vice President) *Salome Nuver (Mystic of Alcohol)